


Filled In Something Missing

by runthegamut (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-02
Updated: 2008-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/runthegamut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five ways in which Patrick and Mikey were opposites and the one in which they were the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filled In Something Missing

The five ways Patrick and Mikey were opposites:

1\. Sensibility

Mikey wasn’t reckless. It was more carelessness, putting a kettle on and then getting distracted, wandering away, and falling asleep. He lived in the here and now, more concerned with a warm shower than the possibility of getting electrocuted.

Patrick was the kind of guy who wore a helmet while riding a go-cart, hands positioned at the 10 and 2, driving at a reasonable speed yet still enjoying himself. He followed Mikey around, turning off oven burners, moving space heaters from the path of burgeoning puddles.

Mikey pushed Patrick a little more out of his comfort zone; Patrick reined Mikey in.

2\. Temperament

Patrick hyper focused on his work, lost for hours at a time in his Macbook Pro, running through key changes and drum beats on garageband. He was single minded when lost in a task, tuning the world around him out as he rearranged notes, changed time signatures. When he was in the zone, Patrick could eat a meal without noticing, sleepwalking through his daily activities.

Mikey would drop down next to Patrick on the couch, slowly leaning over until his face was in Patrick’s line of vision. He’d stare at Patrick, intrigued at how involved he could get in his compositions until Patrick noticed him there, snapping his attention away from the computer screen at last and agreeing to get up to have a decent meal with his boyfriend.

3\. Expressiveness

Most people would call Mikey stoic, his face not betraying one emotion, minus the occasional smile. It was unnerving, the way he could look through you rather than at you, and most people wondered if his failure to register what he was feeling was a silent judgment about them.

Patrick, on the other hand, could register a broad range of feelings; sometimes it was for show, sometimes genuine. He’d learned how to read the subtle clues in Mikey’s demeanor, would know when he was upset and could used his expression—his impersonations—to pull Mikey from his funk.

4\. Verbosity.

As shy as Patrick was, he could carry on a conversation with someone he was meeting the first time as easily as he could an old friend. The problem was, he struggled with choosing the right words, a particular phrasing, and he often rehearsed his words like he was giving a speech.

Mikey was slower to warm up to people than Patrick, but he didn’t spend much time considering the weight of what he was saying. He expressed his thoughts as they came to him without much consideration, blurting the words out and leaving the listener to interpret them.

Patrick had given a lot of consideration to how he felt and how he wanted to express it, running over the speech he’d prepared in his head, fine tuning it with each telling. He’d get hung up on the language and get stuck in one of his run-throughs, having to stop and adjust and go through it again.

“So,” Patrick began, his hands clasped together in his laps as he looked back and forth between them and Mikey.

“So,” Mikey cut in, the corner of his mouth curling up, and Patrick momentarily lost track of what followed, of what he was trying to say.

“So I was thinking about things,” Patrick continued. “And it’s been a while since, you know, we started seeing each other. And I’m happy, you know? I mean, I _am_ happy. But it’s more than that. Like, I know we haven’t said it yet, and I want to, but now it’s like this thing… It’s this thing hanging there and I _want_ to say it and--“

“I love you,” Mikey interrupted again, smiling wide before leaning forward to kiss Patrick.

Patrick blinked quickly before returning the kiss, his breath caught in his throat. “I love you, too,” he finally admitted as Mikey pulled back, and just like that it had been said.

5\. Physically

Mikey was all angles and lean lines, sinewy muscle pulled over a thin frame. He stood knock kneed, toes facing inward, hip cocked to the side.

Patrick was more compact, wide frame, rounded edges. He stood feet apart, broad shoulders squared, taking up space.

Mikey raised his legs, knees against his chest, doubled in half as Patrick hovered over him, filling in the spaces he left. In this position, Patrick’s mouth just met Mikey’s jaw line, his exposed neck, one arm bracing him against the bed as the other worked between Mikey’s legs. Alone in the dark like this, they fit.

 

 

And the one way in which they were the same:

Patrick dropped down to the mattress, the sweat collected in the creases of his knees and hips and elbows cooling him as he shivered into Mikey’s waiting arms. His heart pounded in his chest as he panted, trying to catch his breath. His body was relaxed, heavy and light, awake and sleepy at one.

Mikey draped his arms loosely around Patrick’s shoulders, his head tipped back as he took slow, easy breaths, letting the warm feeling radiating through his body spread outward. He turned his head to the side, chin resting on his shoulder as his eyes slowly opened to look at Patrick.

Placing a kiss against Mikey’s shoulder, Patrick raised his face to meet Mikey’s gaze. “Hey,” he said softly.

“Hey,” Mikey replied, pressing his forehead against Patrick’s and brushing his nose lightly against Patrick’s.

They laid together in the dark, the ineffable feeling of love binding them as drifted off to sleep.


End file.
